Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer-aided occupational therapy and education tool, specifically to a customizable wireless input device for use in computer-aided education or occupational therapy comprising Applied Behavior Analysis (ABA) method for young children or children with developmental delays comprising children with autism spectrum disorders or mental retardation.
Description of Prior Art
Some children are born with developmental delays comprising autism spectrum disorders and mental retardation. The percentage of children born with autism spectrum disorders, particularly, has been increasing exponentially during the last few years. Even though not all the causes of developmental delays—especially autism—are known, occupational therapists have been using applied behavior analysis (ABA) as well as other methods somewhat successfully to rehabilitate children with developmental delays. Nevertheless, many hours (many methods suggest at least eight hours) of extensive therapy sessions are required every single day. Until now, all the therapy sessions have to be done manually by qualified persons or therapists. Unfortunately, because of the dramatic increase in autism, there is a shortage of qualified therapists. Therefore, many therapists are forced to provide treatment to more children than they can. Furthermore, because of this shortage, many state-funded early intervention programs are no longer capable to provide the required intensive treatment, forcing parents and guardians to devote most of their time to care for their autistic children by themselves or coordinate their own home-based early intervention programs at their own expenses. This is a great burden for both the parents or guardians and the therapists.
Modern computer systems and software help people computerize many tasks. However, the existing computer input devices comprising keyboards, mice or trackballs are not suitable for rehabilitating children with certain developmental delays or educating young children since many of these children do not have sufficient dexterity, mental capacity, or fine motor control to operate these devices conveniently. Moreover, the majority of these devices cannot prevent access to functions that are not suppose to be accessible by young children or children with certain developmental delays. Furthermore, virtually all of these input devices have small detachable parts, which present a choking hazard. Besides, the majority of these input devices are not adapted to have their appearances easily altered. Additionally, many of the devices available today are required to be attached to the computer system by a cord, which may present a strangulation hazard to some children in addition to being inconvenient and distracting.
Therefore, a wireless computer-aided occupational therapy and education tool for young children or children with developmental delays is needed.